


Yearbooks

by drkstangl



Series: Tedgens FTW [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkstangl/pseuds/drkstangl
Summary: When Henry helped Ted unpack his stuff, he found his boyfriend’s high school yearbook and decided to give it a look.Aka Henry and Ted going down memory lane.(I still suck at summary)





	Yearbooks

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that english is my 2nd language, so please excuse and grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Thanks to the lads on the discord server for the idea.
> 
> Enjoy~

“You got everything?” Henry asked Ted who’s looking around his now empty apartment. 

“Yep, i’m gonna recheck everything. One second,” Ted went over all the room in that apartment for the many times that day. “All clear, just this two boxes left.”

“Let’s go then,” Henry picked one of the box up while Ted picked the other. They both walked out of the apartment and got in Henry’s car, leaving the place that used to be Ted’s “home”. 

It has been quite a while since they started dating, and Henry decided that Ted should move to his house. He couldn’t stand seeing his boyfriend living in a crappy apartment with a lot of problem --the water pressure was really low, the stove wasn’t working, and more. Plus, the neighbors were obnoxious. So when Henry proposed the idea of them living together to Ted, he agreed immediately.

It took 30 minutes to get to Henry’s house from Ted’s old place. Soon as they arrived, they started taking the boxes from Henry’s car out and took them into the house. Luckily, Ted didn’t have that many stuff to bring.

“I’ve made some space for your clothes in the wardrobe, you can go to my room and unpack them. I’ll bring this to the office,” Henry said as he took the box that’s labeled “books” to his --now shared with Ted-- office.

“Okay, thanks babe,” Ted took a box and a suitcase to their bedroom to unpack his clothes.

_ I can’t believe he actually has books, _ Henry chuckled at his own thought. To be fair, most of the books that Henry unpacked were comics. Ted definitely wasn’t the type of guy who loves to read. 

_ “Oh look, i’m a professor, i read three thousand books a day,” _ Ted said with a purposely annoying tone once, mocking Henry who told him that reading is important. 

Henry was almost finished unpacking the books, there was only one book left in the box. 

_ Hatchetfield High School, Year 1995. _

It was Ted’s high school yearbook. Henry’s curiosity was rising. He decided to give it a look before putting it in the shelf.

The first page showed the entire student of year 1994 in a picture together. There were a lot of people, Henry started to look for Ted.

Henry found Ted, and he was wearing glasses.  _ Good god, this is the cutest picture of him i’ve ever seen _ , Henry’s mind was practically squealing. He knew that Ted wears contact lenses, but he’s never seen him with glasses before.

“Babe, are you done?” Ted asked as he entered the office. He saw Henry sitting on the floor with a book on his lap that he immediately recognized. “Oh… You found my yearbook.”

“Ted, you look so adorable with glasses, why don’t you wear them more often?” Henry pointed at Ted’s picture. 

“Yeah… i hate them on my face,” Ted rubbed the back of his neck, flustered from the compliment. “And i am not adorable. I’m a manly man,” He said in deeper voice. 

Henry responded with a chuckle. “How much time has it been since you last worn a glasses?”

“I started using contact when i entered uni. But i do wear the occasionally when my eyes hurt,” Ted sat beside Henry.

“Would you wear them now?” 

“No.”

“Please,” Henry pleaded with a fake-cutesy expression, “For me?”

“Ugh, fine. It’s in my bag, hold a sec,” Ted left the room to get his glasses. Henry turned more pages as he waited.

“Happy now?” Ted was standing at the door, glasses on his face. 

“Yes,” Henry let out a laugh. “You look more adorable in the picture, though.”

“It was 23 years ago, i was 18,” Ted sat beside Henry again.

“It’s okay, i still love you,” Henry gave Ted a peck on his lip. Ted kissed him back.

“Now that you’ve look through my yearbook, it’s time for me to look at yours!” Henry groaned at the idea. 

“There’s no need to-”

“I NEED to see your picture when you’re in highschool,” Ted started looking through the shelves for the yearbook.

“Top left of the shelf on my desk’s right,” Henry gave in. Ted rushed to said shelf and got the book.

_ Sycamore High School, Year 1984. _

“You went to Sycamore?” Ted looked at him with a shocked face.

“I did, why?” 

“We  _ hated  _ you guys.” Ted said with exaggerated voice.

“We hated ourselves,” Henry nodded in agreement. Ted sat beside him again and started to open the book.

“Ooh, is that you?” Ted pointed at the photo. Henry nodded. 

“God damn, babe, you were cute as fuck,” Henry laughed at the compliment. “I mean, you are still cute now but holy shit,” Ted admired the picture.

It’s been 34 years since Henry graduated high school. But to be honest, Henry didn’t look so different. The biggest different was his hair used to be dark brown, now it’s all silver-white. But for Ted, it didn’t reduce his attractiveness at all.

“Should i dye my hair brown?” Henry asked.

“What? No, why?” Ted seemed confused.

“I would look younger, and you said i look cute there,” Henry shrugged. 

“Henry, is this about our age gap?” Ted suspected. The silent that followed the question confirm his suspicion.

To be honest, there were times when Henry felt insecure about dating Ted who’s 11 years younger than him. He’s scared of what other people think about their relationship. He thought about dyeing his hair before, but never actually done it.

“Hey,” Ted turned his body so they’re facing each other. “I love you just the way you are. I don’t care if people think us dating is weird or whatever. What i know is i love you and i’m glad you love me,” Ted caressed Henry’s face, assuring him. 

“But if you really want to dye your hair, i don’t mind. You can dye it pink if you want. Wait, scratch that, please don’t dye it pink,” Henry laughed, all his worries were gone.

“I love you so much, Ted,” Henry kissed Ted’s cheek. Ted grabbed his head and pulled him to a kiss.

“I love you too.”

  
  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i use the high schol mentioned in tgwdlm cuz im uncreative lmao.
> 
> If you enjoy it, please leave some kudos and comments.  
> Thankyou...


End file.
